Losers Like Me
by Davejahvoo
Summary: Different School! Different Cast! But these guys and Girls all have songs in their souls and they need to let them out! New chapter out every Tuesday!
1. Passing Through

**Hello I am Dave and I shall be the author of this little project!**

**Losers Like Me is A Glee spin-off but does not contain ANY former Glee characters. It will be a completely new cast!  
>LLM has been something I've wanted to do for a while. To not be chained down by the major Glee pairings and to have my own ones there!<strong>

**Some points in the story will be based on my own life. So I do hope you enjoy the story!**

**Updates are every Tuesday at Whenever o clock! Reviews would be great but if you dont wanna, you dont have to :)**

Arin Thomas stood outside the main doors to A.C Miller High hesitant to enter. His hesitation was put aside when he realised he was blocking the way for a bunch of seniors.  
>''Watch it, Dingus'' said one of the Seniors as he and his friends pushed past Arin.<p>

''Really? Thats all he could think of to say?'' Arin thought to himself. He decided not to cause any trouble and he let the whole incident pass.  
>Arin once again looked at the doors to the school while passing once hand through his messy, brown hair. He took in a deep breath and said '' Well, I may aswell traverse across dangerous lands while its daylight..'' With that Arin walked through the doors of the school for the first time and started his Junior year.<p>

''Move it Porkchop!'' Shouted some jocks as they push Michael aside causing him to drop his pile of Books.

''Sorry guys..'' Michael replies as they strut on past him not listening.

He sighs, straightens out the creases in his lemon coloured Polo-shirt, then proceeds to pick up his books.

Michaels friend Kelly runs up to him '' Let me help you with those!'' she says with a helpful smile.

''Heh, Thanks'' Michael replies disheartedly. ''Its alright Kelly, I've got the rest.''

''How are you enjoying the Gym so far Mike?'' Kelly asks with an inquistive tone.

Michael starts walking away, but Kelly shuffles along behind him still holding his books. He thinks shes following him to try find an answer, so he turns to her and snaps ''I haven't been going okay? Now can you please stop following me?''

Kelly looks at Michael mildly shocked and upset. '' Relax.. I just wanted to give you the books back.''

Michael takes the books then turns around again. '' I know its hard to see right now Mikey.. but the Gym will help.'' Says a sheepish Kelly holding a weak smile.

Michael continues to walk away from Kelly while feeling his large stomach.

Kelly begins to sing 'Unskinny Bop' by 'Poison' and Michael soon joins in having fun singing with his friend. While singing and running down the halls Michael and Kelly accidentally crash into their School Principal pushing him into the side of a trash can.

''Crap! Principal Tisson are you alright?'' Michael says as he helps up the disorientated Principal.

'' Uh, Yeah Im alright'' He laughs off. '' You kids do know theres a time and place for all that singing right?''

'' Yeah, Principal Tisson sorry about that..'' Michael and Kelly both say feeling scolded.

''No, seriously. You kids just love breaking into song and dance so I talked to some of the other staff and we salvaged some funds to establish a Glee Club. You should try out for it!'' Principal Tisson exclaimed as he noticed he was late for his morning bagel. He then proceeded to skip down the halls to his office.

Principal Tisson opens the door to his office and notices that a young, well kept man is seated in the chair across from his. '' Who are you?'' Tisson asks curiously. '' Are you here to take my bagel?''

''Uhh No, Im here because you hired me a while back? Im here to teach Math and coach your Glee Club.'' The young man says smiling awkwardly.

''Oh! You're Mr. Alton?! Nice to finally meet you!'' Principal Tisson said excitedly. '' Bagel?''

''Nah, I think Im good'' Mr. Alton said declining the Principals offer.

Principal Tisson sits in his chair and looks Mr. Alton dead in the eye. '' I wont lie to you Alton, we've had alot of great Math teachers in this school over the years. Do you think you're up to the job?'' Asked Principal Tisson in a Serious tone.

''O-Of Course Sir! Im 100% dedicated to my job. Teachings my life!'' Mr. Alton replied dumbfounded by the quick change in the mans attitude.

Tisson slowly started to smile, then he laughed '' If Teaching was your life you would've done English! But.. you are very well Qualified for the job. Personally I think the whole Glee coach thing is a bonus. Welcome aboard uhh''

''Trevor, Trevor is my first name.'' said Mr. Alton as he shook the Principals hand.

~  
>Arin walks down the halls of A.C Miller High completely lost. He is still to find his locker and as the halls begin to empty as everyone is going to class he spots a nice looking girl with long black hair. He stops her and asks '' Uh sorry could you help me by any chance?''<p>

She looks at him and smiles. '' Well it depends on what you need help with.'' She giggled.

''Well see its actually my first day here, this place is huge and I cant find my locker. Help. Please.'' Arin pleas overdramatically.

''Let me see, Locker 2F? Hah. Its right over there'' The girl points over Arins right shoulder indicating the locker.

'' Now, Sorry but I've gotta get to class! If you need help find me later I'll show you around town or something!'' The girl said before she started jogging away.

Arin shouts to her ''Wait! I never got your name!''

She looks back at him and gives a small smile. '' Its Maria''

With that the halls become completely empty apart from Arin. He then begins to walk down the halls singing 'Maria' by 'Blondie'. While singing hes noticed by Mr. Alton.

Arin realises he was caught singing by a Teacher. ''Awh crap, can you please not tell anyone about this? Its my first day.'' Arin tried to plea with the Teacher.

''Well, it depends, how do you feel about joining the Glee Club?'' Mr. Alton asked while grinning.


	2. Auditions!

'' Im sorry, I can't join any.. Glee club. I just want to keep my Head down and just get through the year.'' Arin said reluctantly while staring at the ground.

Mr. Alton walked up beside Arin and said '' You've got a great voice. Come on, just even come to the auditions!''

Arin looked up at the young teacher and said '' I'll think about it.''

~ **Later that day.**

Arin is placing books in his locker when he hears a familiar voice.

'' Hello again, New guy! What are you still doing in school?'' Maria asks.

''Uh, Im just packing away some books that I dont have to bring home.'' Arin replies ''Wait, why are you still here?''

''Well I just got done with my audition for the Glee Club, I then wanted to see if you were still here and wanted me to show you around.'' Maria said happily.

'' Oh thanks, I guess. Wait.. You auditioned for Glee Club? I said I'd audition too. But I dunno I don't want to end up looking lame.'' Arin says putting his head deeper in his locker as he realised he basically called his crush Lame.

Maria just put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. ''But who the Heck cares? Isnt a Glee Club a place for you to express yourself? You want to deprive yourself of something like that?''

''I suppose not..'' Arin said softly while thinking back on it. He also realised that if he got in he'd be spending more time seeing Maria.

''Last call to audition for Arin Thomas!'' Mr. Alton shouted, seeming disappointed. Suddenly he hears running and finally Arin arrives to the stage.

'' Im sorry I'm late for my audition.. The truth is that I wasnt sure I was even gonna do it.'' Arin says, he looks to Maria who is waiting in the wings and she smiles at him. '' However, I did end up getting some motivation from a friend.''

Mr. Alton sits up and lets out a small chuckle. ''Its alright Arin. What matters is that you're here now. Tell me, what song is it that you're auditioning with?''

'' I'm going to sing the single most greatest song in the world today, I'll be singing 'Kiss from a Rose' by Seal'' Arin said quite seriously.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey everyone! Sorry if this episode is a bit short. I've had some trouble with characters I wrote and have scraped them. Sooo therefore this chapter is called Auditions for two reasons! Im also looking for people to send me in extra cast members! Just shoot me a message with all their details and I may use them (obviously giving you full credit!)**

**Character form is on my profile!**


	3. Laying Low

**Last week I said I was doing auditions for LLM but during the week I came to the conclusion that I wanted this to solely be my work. So thanks for people sending in characters and sorry for wasting your time! Anyways lets get on with the chapter as we get introduced to a whole butt-load of new characters!**

Arin sat in his Math class with 3 other students. Two of whom he vaguely knew from roaming the halls. It has been a week since the auditions for Glee club were held. Some of the students were told to wait in Mr. Altons class.

Arin sat near the back of the class listening to music while Maria chatted with the two other students. Arin remembers that their names were Michael and Kelly. It was hard to forget the schools fat kid and Kelly was always around him so you would generally say their names together if you were speaking about them. Not that Arin was speaking about them.

Maria turned and said something to Arin but he couldn't hear her. He took off his head phones and listened as she repeated herself '' Arin why dont you sit closer with the rest of us?'' She smiled.

''Nah, Im cool back here.'' Arin said as he turned his music back on and leaned back in his chair. While doing this he tried to look uncaring as he possibly could. But secretly he wanted nothing more than to join her conversation. There was only one reason. Brett Harper.

~

Brett was a Senior. He was also tall, blonde and Athletic. He was the captain of the schools Wrestling team and led them to a national victory the previous year. In highschool terms he was perfect. Brett also used to go out with Maria. Brett saw Arin for the first time ever when he was walking through the empty halls of the school. Both were late leaving for their own reasons.

'' Hey you're new around here right?'' Brett said to Arin  
>'' Uhh.. Yeah, I am.'' Arin said while feeling quite confused as to why the Wrestling Captain was talking to him.<br>'' You're also friends with Maria Chen right?'' The stocky Wrestler inquired.  
>'' Yeah, I mean shes been showing me around the past few days.'' Arin explained.<br>Brett walked a bit closer to Arin and said '' Well maybe for your benefit you should quit talking to her.''  
>Brett started walking away from Arin '' You know, I get your deal. Laying low. Admirable. But you're going the wrong way about it. I mean, she was my girlfriend. You dont wanna be the guy who pissed me off'' Brett chuckled a bit and then gave Arin a half assed wave goodbye.<p>

As Brett walked away both guys start to sing 'Keep Your Hands off My Girl' by Good Charlotte.

~

Arin wasn't only intimidated by Brett physically but also Mentally. Brett knew how to work people to his advantage. He wasnt an idiot jock like you see in the movies. Brett was smart. He had popularity, that meant he had pull on the whole Student Body.

As Arin was thinking back on his encounter with Brett, Mr. Alton walked into the class.

'' Okay guys thanks for staying back for a while today. So sorry we're starting late but other members were just finishing in other clubs and I also had business to attend to'' Mr. Alton said out of breath.  
>'' But anyways, here are the other members of the Glee Club'' Mr. Alton announced excitedly losing all signs of former fatigue.<p>

As he said this four others walked into the decently sized Math Class. Arin didn't recognise any of them. Then after they all walked in Arin saw a familiar Face follow.  
>It was Brett<p>

~

An hour after everyone was introduced to each other Arin was still sitting at the back of the Math class. He now knew a bit about the four new Club members. He looked over to Kelly who was chatting with the one named Paul. He was an avergely handsome guy. He had curly black hair and really thick eyebrows and was around the same build as Arin.

Another guy was sitting close enough to hear the big conversations but far enough so that his Personal space wasnt compromised. He was also gripping on to sanitary wipes like they were his life line. His name was Douglas. He was an Asian guy who was quite skinny. He also seemed to be a Germophobe.

The two girls were sitting beside each other chatting. One was a Black girl called Rita. She was very Tall and kind of Muscular. She may have given Brett a run for his money if they were to fight.

Arin remembered the other girls name after a while, She was called Shanna. She had Black shoulder length curly hair. She also caught Arin looking at her. His eyes quickly jolted away to avoid the eye contact with her. It was too late she was already walking away from Rita and coming to Arin.

''Hey'' She said trying to conceal a grin. '' You know, there is such a thing as acting too mysterious''  
>'' And Heres me thinking I'm doing a bang up job'' Arin says while playing with his phone.<p>

Before Shanna could say anything back Mr. Alton walked into the room. He looked happy but tired as he'd been in and out of the class room for the past hour.

''Okay Everyone. I have good news!'' Mr. Alton exclaimed. '' Our club room will not be this class. But will instead be room 104!''

Everyone in the room cheered as room 104 was alot bigger and had alot less chairs and tables as it was a dedicated club room.

''How'd you manage to get that deal?'' Paul asked Mr. Alton.

Well when I found out that the room was not being used anymore because the Principals Bagel club wasnt getting new members I had to at least fight for it!

'' I also have an assignment for all of you'' Mr. Alton grinned. '' I'm going to be pairing you all up and you must prepare a song together by the end of the week!''

'' Kelly also asked to not participate this week as she wants to focus on Cheerleading try-outs! So best of luck Kelly!''

Mr. Alton wrote the pairs up on the board and Arin read through them.  
>Douglas and Rita<br>Brett and Shanna  
>Paul and Michael<br>He looked for his name and saw he was paired with Maria.

Arin quickly looked towards Brett who was staring back at him with a small hint of resentment.

''Crap'' said Arin. '' I was doing so well...''


	4. Cast List

**04-12-14**

Hey guys Im so, so sorry that I didnt update LLM this week. I'd been out alot with family and old friends and I really didnt have time to get anything written. Which leads me to where I think its a good Idea to write the chapters in bulk!

But anyways I felt guilty for not putting out a new chapter so here is our Official LLM cast list!

This list will be updated anytime a New character is added to the story! So make sure to check back regularly! I may also add in some character bio's when I get time!

** Boys of The Glee Club**

Arin Thomas - **John Patrick Amedori**

Brett Harper - **Jake Abel**

Paul James - ** Max Irons**

Douglas Feng - **Ted Wong**

Michael Tully - I never really had one in mind for Michael. He just had his own face :/

** Girls of The Glee Club **

Maria Chen - **Kina Grannis ( Pre Elements)**

Shanna O Rourke - ** Aimee Teegarden**

Kelly Anne Faye - **Emily Osment**

Rita Creet - **Keke Palmer**

****Teaching Staff****

Principal Tisson - **Will Arnett**

Brian Alton - **Ian Somerhalder**

It doesnt really matter to me if the actual actor can Sing, dance. They are just really a face to go with the character.

I'm trying to have alot of lesser known actors for character faces so everyone can actually believe the character

Eg. If i used Taylor Swift you wouldnt believe her character was a big, scary Lesbian,

You get my point? Also sorry to the Big scary Lesbians for having Taylor Swift being compared to you.


	5. Dynamic Duets

''Mr. Alton I can't do the duet with Maria this week!'' Arin exclaimed as he ran down the hall after the teacher.

Mr. Alton turned around and said ''Why not?''

''Well theres some stuff going on between us at the moment so I thought its best to switch our partners'' Arin said with a hesitant smile.

''Good.'' Mr. Alton said, continuing his walk.

''Good?'' Arin asked.

''Yes , Good, as in you and Maria are still doing the duet. Show your feelings through the song you choose.'' Mr. Alton said as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

''Now, see you at practice tomorrow.'' the teacher said walking away with a grin plastered on his face.

~

As Arin sat in his chair in the new practice room he was in awe at how fast Mr. Alton got everything set up. Speakers, A Piano. He didnt realise that Maria had sat in the seat next to him.

''Hey'' she said startling Arin ''I was thinking that we should meet up later on and maybe discuss what song we're doing this week''

Arin hesitated but she layed on the puppy dog eyes. '' Uhh sure, We'll talk over coffee.. I guess''

''Perfect!'' Maria exclaimed. '' I'll be able to show you more of the town too''

As that was said every other member of the Glee Club entered the room followed by Mr. Alton.

As everyone took their seats there was alot of chatter. Mr. Alton had to raise his voice to be heard '' Okay everyone quiet down for a minute!'' He sighed with relief when they listened.

''I wanted to tell you all earlier but I just didnt feel it was the right time... But to have funding for a Glee Club we actually need to compete in Club Competitions.'' Mr Alton said.

''The nearest one is in 5 weeks. Its called the Sectionals. We'd be facing off against two other schools'' declared Mr. Alton.

All the members of the club looked slighty nervous at the fact that in five weeks they would have to compete for an audience.

Paul stood up from his seat and said to everyone ''Well I'd be lying if I said I wasnt nervous.. But heck, I think me and Mikey here would like to start off the practice. We'd been working on a little something''

With that Paul pulled Michael to the centre of the Club room. Michael looked incredibly nervous and looked as if he was gonna pass out but he took in a deep breath.  
>Music started playing and Michael started sing ''Magic'' by B.O.B<p>

~  
>After Glee Club Michael walked by the school Gym and walked into Kelly.<p>

''Hey Mikey!'' She said as she hugged him.'' I heard you were one of the first to sing in the glee club!''

''Yeah I guess I was'' Michael said scratching his head and looking embarassed. '' Are you still up for walking home?''

''Oh, sorry Mikey, I promised some of the girls from tryouts that we'd go for Yogurt.'' Kelly said in an Apologetic tone. ''Can I take a Rain check?''

''Sure, see ya.'' Michael said back with a disappointed smile. With that he left and went home.

~  
>*The next Day*<p>

Maria went to the Club room and sat beside Arin. '' Hey'' She smiled. ''I had fun last night. I thought I was a great Tourguide!''

Arin grinned back at her and said '' Yeah I totally know everywhere in town now after you showed me for five seconds!''

Both of them laughed. Then there was a silence.

''What are you doing Friday night?'' Maria asked looking away from Arin. ''Because I was gonna show you the best place in to to eat.''

'' Of course I'll go for food with you'' Arin smiled.

Later on at Practice asked up Douglas and Rita to do their song. Douglas looked on edge.

'' I decided on this song because Dougie and me are an Item now.'' Rita said to the classroom as she wrapped her arm around the Terrified stick of a Man.

'' Well, that came out of nowhere'' Shanna said aloud.

'' I thought she was gay?'' Paul said to Brett.

Rita looked angry but then the music started playing and she grinned as she began singing ''Dont go Breakin' my Heart'' By Elton John and Kiki Dee.

After the performance everyone gave around of applause.

Mr. Alton then stood up and said '' Well guys thats pretty much it for today but I wanna ask you all to think of names we can use for when we go to sectionals''

With that everyone began leaving the class. As everyone was going out the door Brett walked towards Arin.

''What'd I tell to about staying away from Maria?'' Brett said Squaring up to Arin.

'' Man, we have to do a song together. I cant ignore her if we have to work together.'' Arin replied putting his hands up in submission.

'' After you and her have that little sing-song you blank her for good. Got it?'' Brett barked poking Arin hard in the chest.

Arin just nodded and then the wrestler walked away.

~

*On friday*

Maria and Arin stood at the center of the class. Arin looked around relieved to see Brett wasnt there because of Wrestling training.

He looked into her eyes and started singing '' Broken Strings'' by James Morrison.

After the song was finished Arin and Maria ended up inches apart from eachother. When they realised how close the song brought them they scrambled away from each other trying to regain their composure.

Later after Glee Club was over Maria walked over to Arin who was at his locker.

''Hey, can we talk about what happened in there?'' Maria asked shyly.

''What? We sang a song and we got a bit too into it'' Arin said trying to laugh it off.

''No, I don't think thats it.'' Maria said with her eyes becoming serious. '' I think that we both have feelings for each other''

Arin was stunned. '' Thats, thats cra-''

Maria kissed him before he could even finish his sentence. After he got over the initial shock of the Kiss he began to kiss her back.  
>They then pulled away from each other and Maria took in a breath to try regain her composure.<p>

'' I'm sorry.. we should talk about this later on okay?'' Maria said shakily. She then walked off.

''I am just totally screwed'' Arin whimpered as he hit his head against his locker.

~

*Friday Night*

Maria has been waiting for Arin in the Restaurant for two hours. A waitress comes over to her table and asks '' Are you prepared to order or would you like more bread?''

Maria, finally accepting Arin wont show, says '' I'm just gonna go home. Thank you''

Maria left the restaurant and walked out onto the snowy street. She was upset but no tears fell down her face.  
>She remembered back to kissing Arin. She believed it was the most real thing shes ever experienced.<br>She felt a tear welling up in her eye and decided it was time to walk home.  
>She began to sing ''M.A.P.S'' by the Yeah,Yeah,Yeahs.<p>

**Authors Note!**

**Soo Im gonna do these things after the chapters now!**

**I know theres alot of reading in this weeks part but I guess that kinda makes up for missing last week..**

**I put alot of effort into this one and would love to know what you all think of not only the chapter itself but the**

**Song choices and the relationships that have developed.**


End file.
